Heretofore, a pet diaper used for a pet such as a dog or a cat has been proposed. Such a pet diaper includes: a back portion disposed in a vicinity of a back of a pet wearing the diaper; an abdominal portion disposed in a vicinity of an abdomen of the pet; and a crotch portion disposed in a vicinity of a crotch (between bases of hind legs) of the pet, in which a liquid absorbent is disposed in the abdominal portion and the crotch portion.
Another pet diaper has been proposed, which can be preferably put on a pet having a tail, by providing a tail through-hole for passing the tail through the back portion.
For example, Patent Document 1 proposes a pet diaper, in which a tail through-hole is formed by perforations, and the tail through-hole is configured to include an annular portion and a division portion dividing the annular portion.
According to the pet diaper proposed in Patent Document 1, perforations constituting the annular portion and the division portion are appropriately incised in accordance with the size and position of the tail of the diaper-wearing pet, and the tail is passed through the incised portion; as a result, a tail through-hole can be formed in accordance with the size and position of the tail of the diaper-wearing pet.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H10-75679